Kirk Starts A Family Aboard The Enterprise
by StarTrekVulcanSTL
Summary: In this story, A transgender FTM James Kirk starts a family that he hadn't planned on starting aboard the Enterprise. Kirk was born female and though Kirk identifies as a man, he chose not to transition into a man, choosing instead to live with a Kim Kardashian-esque feminine body shape. Also, in this story, Always-A-Girl!Spock also has a Kim Kardashian-esque feminine body shape.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery of pregnancy

One day, transgender Starfleet Captain James Tiberius Kirk and his civilian cisgender human husband, Steve Tucker, were in sick bay aboard the USS _Enterprise_. They were waiting for the results of Kirk's routine physical as well as an exam to determine why Kirk's belly was bulging. The starship's chief medical officer, Lt. Cmdr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, MD, came into the exam room. "I have good news as to why your belly's bulging, Jim: You're twenty-six weeks pregnant. Congratulations. Other than that, everything's normal," McCoy said. "What am I having, Bones, boy or girl?" Kirk asked. "Don't know yet, Jim," McCoy said. "I hadn't planned on getting pregnant, but the news that I'm pregnant is welcome, Bones. Is it safe for me to continue to serve?" Kirk said. "Yes, Jim, it is," McCoy said. "Thanks, Bones," Kirk said, and he and Tucker embraced.

" _Captain's personal log, stardate 2259.25: I have discovered that I am twenty-six weeks pregnant. Though I hadn't planned to get pregnant, I am delighted at the news that I am carrying an unborn child in my uterus. Dr. McCoy says that it is safe for me to continue to serve while pregnant, so I plan to continue serving on the_ Enterprise _until I give birth._ "

In Kirk's quarters some time later, after telling the crew that he was pregnant, Kirk got on the viewscreen to his friend and commanding officer, Admiral Chris Pike. As Kirk waited for an answer, he put a hand on his belly. Seconds later, Pike answered. "Hello, Captain. Are you calling to request new options or crewmembers?" Pike said. "No, Admiral, this is about something else. Do you remember me telling you for weeks that my belly's been expanding?" Kirk said. "Yes, I do remember," Pike said. "Well, I underwent a routine physical today and while I was at it, I had Dr. McCoy look into my bulging belly," Kirk said. "Is it something bad, Captain?" Pike asked, looking worried. "No, Admiral. In fact, I'm twenty-six weeks pregnant," Kirk said. "Congratulations, Captain," Pike said, looking relieved.

On the bridge sometime later, Kirk was engaging in conversation with his Vulcan cisgender female first officer, Commander Spock. "Do you intend to continue performing your duties throughout the rest of your pregnancy, Captain? Though I have no desire for command of the _Enterprise_ , I am willing to accept the duties of being in command of a starship," Spock said. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I intend to, Miss Spock. I've spent the past twenty-six weeks performing my duties without even knowing that I _was_ pregnant," Kirk said.


	2. Chapter 2: Serving While Pregnant

In sick bay thirteen weeks later, Kirk was getting an ultrasound image of the child in his uterus. Kirk, McCoy, and Tucker each kept an eye on the screen. "The child is looking good, Jim," Tucker said. "Thanks, Steve. Is it a girl, Bones?" Kirk said. "Yes, Jim, it's a girl," McCoy said. Suddenly, Spock's voice was heard over the intercom. "Spock to Captain Kirk," she said. "Kirk here, Commander," Kirk said. "We have made our rendezvous with the _Potemkin_ ," Spock said. "I'll be in the Transporter room in a moment, Miss Spock. Kirk out," Kirk said. He then turned to McCoy and Tucker. "If you'll excuse me, I've a Starfleet Academy graduate to greet," he said, and he walked out of sick bay, holding his pregnant belly as he walked.

In the Transporter Room some time later, Kirk met up with Spock and a young Andorian ensign at the Transporter controls. "Ensign Keller is ready to beam aboard, Captain," the Andorian said. "Energize," Kirk said. Seconds later, a young human woman in a blue Starfleet uniform materialized in the chamber. "Ensign Jane Keller," the young woman said as she walked out of the transporter chamber. "I'm Captain James T Kirk; this is Commander Spock. Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_ , Ensign," Kirk said. "Starfleet informed me when they assigned me to the _Enterprise_ that you identified as a transgender man, Captain," Keller said. "I _am_ a transgender man, as a matter of fact, Ensign," Kirk said.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcoming The Baby

About two hours later, Kirk was in his command chair when he started having pains. Realizing they were labor contractions, he immediately got on the intercom to Sick Bay. "Kirk to Sick Bay," Kirk said. "McCoy here, Captain," McCoy responded. "My contractions just started, Doctor. I'm coming to Sick Bay," Kirk said. "I'm preparing Sick Bay, Captain," McCoy responded. "Thank you, Doctor. Kirk out," Kirk said, and he turned to Spock. "You have the bridge, Miss Spock," Kirk said as he walked from the command chair. "Captain, may I ask where you will be?" Spock asked. "Sick Bay, Commander, giving birth," Kirk said, and he got into the turbo lift to Sick Bay.

When Kirk got to Sick Bay some time later, Kirk met up with his husband as well as McCoy in a childbirth room that McCoy had prepared. "Is it safe for me to walk on my own, Bones?" Kirk asked. "Yes, Jim. In fact, walking helps labor progress," McCoy said. "Thank you, Bones," Kirk said, and he turned to his husband. "I'm gonna walk around the room, Steve," Kirk said, and he started walking around the room. "Okay, Jim," Tucker said.

About three hours later, McCoy and a human nurse came into the room. "Okay, Captain, you're fully dilated. I need you to push," the nurse said. Kirk, still standing, started pushing. Within five minutes, the nurse reported seeing the baby's head. Kirk started quietly grunting as he pushed the baby's head through his vagina. Seconds later, the baby was out of Kirk's body and screaming. "Congratulations, Captain. It's a girl," the nurse said. "Have you thought of a name, Jim?" Tucker asked. "Yes, Steve, let's name her Cameron," Kirk said. "Okay, Jim, Cameron it is," Tucker said. The nurse then handed the baby to Kirk, who immediately put a diaper on the baby.


	4. Chapter 4: Breastfeeding The Baby

About six hours later, while he was breastfeeding his newborn daughter, Kirk called McCoy over. "Dr. McCoy?" Kirk called, and McCoy soon appeared in the room. "Just out of personal curiosity, have you been on your feet all this time, Jim?" McCoy asked upon seeing Kirk standing while breastfeeding his newborn daughter, "No, Bones. Is it safe for me to return to duty?" Kirk said. "If you want, Jim," McCoy said. "Are you gonna return to duty, Jim?" Tucker asked. "Yes, Steve," Kirk said. Kirk gently put the baby down, replaced his Starfleet uniform, and then he resumed breastfeeding his newborn daughter. "Are you gonna breastfeed Cameron in front of your crew, Jim?" Tucker asked. "Of course I'm gonna breastfeed Cameron in front of my crew, Steve. Some of my crew are from cultures where breastfeeding in public is normal. Breastfeeding is natural, it'll help me bond with the baby, and it's protected by Federation law," Kirk said.

Some time later, Kirk arrived on the bridge, still breastfeeding his newborn daughter. "What are you doing, Jim?" Spock asked when she saw Kirk breastfeeding his daughter. "It's called breastfeeding, Commander. I don't know if this is true about Vulcans, but it's natural for a human parent who's just given birth to breastfeed their newborn, Spock," Kirk said, and Kirk took a seat in his command chair. "Mr. Sulu, how long before we reach Tau Ceti IV?" Kirk asked. "About eight hours, Captain," Sulu said. "Thank you, Lieutenant, carry on," Kirk said.


End file.
